


Eat You Up

by fangirlscribbles



Series: tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlscribbles/pseuds/fangirlscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://cockslutovich.tumblr.com/post/117934758867/34-for-the-pairing-thing%22">34. "If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed."</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat You Up

It was a little weird, Mickey thought, the way he just  _knew_ when Ian was looking at him. This time he knew because his entire body heated up, and at least ten cocooned caterpillars turned into butterflies in his stomach.  
  
When he turned to look at Ian, he knew why he’d reacted so violently. Ian was looking at him like  _that_ , eyes dark and hungry, mouth curled into the sexiest smirk Mickey had ever seen.  
  
 _Shit_. Mickey’s cock was already hardening in his jeans as he returned Ian’s gaze, standing up and walking over a moment later. They were at the Gallagher house, and since there was a celebration of some kind - someone’s birthday or something, Mickey didn’t really care - there were people everywhere.  
  
“Mickey,” Ian said when Mickey reached him, in the tone of voice that made Mickey want to drop to his knees right there. Fuck, he was so gone on this boy it wasn’t even funny. “Having fun?”  
  
Mickey swallowed. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed,” he managed to get out, determinedly looking away from Ian.  
  
Beside him, Ian chuckled and leaned in so close Mickey could feel his breath against his cheek. Motherfucker.  
  
“Looking at you how, Mickey?” Ian asked, voice low and so unfairly sexy Mickey had to bite back a moan.  
  
Thankfully, no one was paying them any attention. “Like you want to eat me up,” he murmured back, voice coming out breathier than he’d planned.  
  
“Mmm,” Ian purred, leaning in close enough to lick the shell of Mickey’s ear. Mickey would vehemently deny the full-body shiver if anyone asked, but the fact was that it happened. “I  _do_ want to eat you up.”  
  
He paused, sucking at Mickey’s earlobe for a moment. “I want to eat you out,” he whispered then, and Mickey gasped. “Put you on all fours, ass in the air, all spread out for me. Or maybe on your back, with your thick thighs around my head? Or maybe I’ll be the one on my back, so you can ride my face.”  
  
“Shit, Ian, fuck,” Mickey breathed. He turned around to face Ian, partially to hide his now very obvious boner from the rest of the room and partially to push at his chest and get him moving. “We gotta go, now.”  
  
Ian chuckled, the sound dark and deep and sending hot jolts of electricity through Mickey’s stomach. “Will you really make it home?” Ian asked, even as he backed through the doorway.  
  
Mickey actually whined. He wouldn’t, he knew he wouldn’t. “Van,” he breathed when he spotted it over Ian’s shoulder, “get in the fucking van.”  
  
Ian laughed again, but turned around and led the way to the van in the Gallaghers’ backyard. Mickey shamelessly ogled his ass as Ian climbed in, but eagerly followed.  
  
He barely had time to shut the door before Ian’s lips were on his, Ian’s hands undoing his jeans and pushing them down his hips. Mickey leaned his head back and moaned when Ian got his hands on Mickey’s dick, his lips sliding down to Mickey’s neck and sucking a hickey onto the skin there.  
  
“Shit, Gallagher,” Mickey breathed, pushing Ian away for a moment so he could lie down properly, kicking his jeans and boxers off properly in the process. “Better make good on your promises.”  
  
Ian laughed, but wasted no time in diving between Mickey’s spread thighs. “When have I ever let you down?”  
  
“Less talking,” Mickey grit out, grabbing a handful of Ian’s hair in his fist, “more ass-eating.”  
  
The sound Mickey let out when Ian licked across his hole was one he would never, ever admit to making. It seemed to spur Ian on, however, as he started fucking his tongue into Mickey.  
  
“ _Shit_ ,” Mickey breathed, “why are you so good at this, fuuuuck.”  
  
His thighs wrapped around Ian’s head almost against his will, but Ian didn’t seem to mind. He moved one hand to grab at one of Mickey’s thighs, making Mickey’s body jerk. Ian knew him inside out, and of course he knew Mickey’s thighs were almost as sensitive as his ass, or that one spot on his neck. Fuck, but it was good.  
  
A moment later, Ian inserted one of his fingers alongside his tongue, and Mickey’s back arched. His mouth was open as he moaned up at the ceiling, eyes clenched shut.  
  
“What do you want, Mickey?” Ian asked from between his legs, and Mickey opened his eyes to look down at him for a moment. The image, along with Ian’s finger brushing across his prostate, was almost enough to make him come right then and there.  
  
“I want you to stop talking,” he managed to get out, voice only hitching a little, “and get back to what you were doing.”  
  
Ian just grinned cheekily at him, inserting another finger and brushing across Mickey’s prostate again. Mickey grit his teeth, holding back a moan. The fucker knew exactly what he was doing.  
  
“You want me to make you come, Mickey?”  
  
Mickey hissed, head falling back again. “ _Yes_ ,” he moaned. “Yes, fuck, make me come. I need to come, Ian, fuck.”  
  
That was apparently all it took, as Ian went back to fucking Mickey with his tongue and fingers, in earnest this time. His fingers wouldn’t let up on Mickey’s prostate, and he sucked at Mickey’s hole in a way that made Mickey’s breath stutter in his chest.  
  
Ian took his hand off Mickey’s thigh to reach up and grab his cock and that was all Mickey needed, coming across the shirt he was still wearing with a shout, back arching and thighs tensing around Ian’s head.  
  
When he opened his eyes a few moments later, Ian was hovering over him and grinning like the cat that got the cream. Mickey could feel his boner press against his hip. It took a lot of effort, but he managed to lift a hand and wave it around.  
  
“If you give me a minute, I’ll blow you,” he promised, and Ian laughed.  
  
“You won’t have to work very hard,” he mumbled, voice still deep with lust, “I think I could come just from looking at you. You’re so fucking hot, Mickey.”  
  
Mickey hummed, summoning enough energy so he could reach down and undo Ian’s jeans. Ian eagerly helped Mickey get them off, squirming and pushing and kicking. If Mickey had more energy, he would have laughed.  
  
“You’re gonna have to fuck my mouth though, I’m not getting up,” Mickey told him, and Ian moaned at his words, moving to straddle Mickey’s chest.  
  
Ian had been right - barely a minute after Mickey got his mouth around his cock, Ian came in hot spurts down Mickey’s throat. He fell down on the mattress, landing heavily beside Mickey.  
  
“Damn,” he breathed, “I think I need to look at you  _like that_  a bit more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> that link in the summary leads to a post on my tumblr, so you should come talk to me yeah?? we can exchange virtual cookies or something it'll be nice


End file.
